1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid handling and, more specifically, to an automated water control system for a shower or bath that provides means for automated controls that give the user management of both water temperature, water flow and water consumption.
The automated water control system of the present invention provides a control panel preferably a touch screen LCD or push button display whereby the user initially enters their name and desired temperature and flow rate for a shower, for a bath the user enters desired temperature whereupon the tub starts filling until terminated by the user through the control panel. The user's preferences will be stored for future use so that when a user selects a shower or bath the system will retrieve the stored information and provide a shower of similar temperature and flow rate and for a bath of similar temperature and quantity of water. The control panel further provides reporting the quantity of water used in a washing event and may provide historical information related to users and water usage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides connection to a source of hot water and a source of cold water connected to a mixing valve to obtain the desired temperature and a flow meter, restrictor valve and solenoid for controlling flow rate with an accumulator tank to prevent the pipes from rattling when the solenoids open and close. Additionally a solenoid on the hot water source is included for safety in case of failures. Optionally provided for is a pump for recirculating water into the hot water tank until the desired water temperature is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mixing device designed for fluid handling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,547 issued to Finney on Sep. 14, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Sparks on May 16, 1916 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,599. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,330 was issued to Goshaw on Apr. 2, 1935 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1941 to Gaskill as U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,302.
Another patent was issued to Garrett, et al. on Sep. 29, 1942 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,917. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,640 was issued to Plett on Mar. 8, 1949. Another was issued to Postmus on Apr. 1, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,766 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 29, 1969 to Renne as U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,212.
Another patent was issued to Lee on Dec. 8, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,393. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,116 was issued to Homan on May 8, 1990. Another was issued to Rivera on May 7, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,536 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to Williams as U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,776.
Another patent was issued to Wack, et al. on Feb. 10, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,530. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,534 was issued to Mueller on Mar. 16, 2004. Another was issued to Chandler on May 2, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,535.
Another patent was issued to Hanaoka on Mar. 9, 1985 as Japanese Patent No. JP60044733. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP60142149 was issued to Fukazawa, et al. on Jul. 27, 1985. Another was issued to Kawamoto on Jan. 25, 1989 as European Patent Application No. EP 0 300 639 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 5, 1990 to Yamabe, et al. as Japanese Patent No. JP2064327.